


Bloom

by Arya_Ren



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Ren/pseuds/Arya_Ren
Summary: Dear swan, you'll never be alone.One of my less bloody visions of the Virtuoso at work.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Destruction, rebirth, perfection https://youtu.be/bLy-sKO_So4

Her eyes widen, shock painted on her bloodstained lips as she is gasping for air. Milk white skin represents the highest quality canvas one could ever afford. Such beauty, such grace; she bends backwards, a magnificent flower emerges from between her broken ribs, deep red bloom surrounded by violet-grey smoke. A silent cry escapes, single tear runs down her cheek: a metaphor for the loneliness. Swan, suffer no more. I will always remain by your side. I will make you beautiful, I already did.  
Sorrow fills his heart when the beauty falls lifeless on the snow, scarlet staining the crystal bed she laid on. A halo now surrounds her, visibly contrasting with her delicate form. My beloved, sleep in peace. I shall never leave you alone.


End file.
